The Odd One Out
by theoddlittleone
Summary: She stood at the cliff looking down, waiting for her brothers. Yes brothers. I am Dakota Parry, Pouge Parry's Sister. Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey this is my first story I've ever written so if it's bad tell me. Thanks. OH! P.s I own nothing. Now to the story**_

Standing on the edge of the cliff looking down at the party, she turns to see if her brothers are coming. Yes she said brothers.

I am Dakota Parry, Pogue Parry's sister, twin actually. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms are the covenant. They are the coven of silence to keep their secrets. Their secret is the power that they all hold. Only males are supposed to be born, and the first male is to get the power. Well look at me I'm a girl and have the power. Something must have gone wrong. I'm thinking by now you noticed that I have a guy's name your right, but I'm a girl. Well I did not choose it but it fits me even if I'm a girl and I like it. I'm a huge tomboy.

I heard something move behind me, before I could move there was an arm around my shoulder. I turned and punched, well tried to punch but it was blocked midway.

"Fuck Koda, can you try not to hit me for once" asked Reid.

"Can you keep your hands to yourself for once!" She spat back. She turned to the rest of the guys.

"Hey, what took so long?"

"Well let's see, when I go to leave I find my bike missing. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Um, well you know I like bikes" not a lie I do "and I needed a ride here so I kind of just borrowed it" She said with a smile, But truth be told she needed to get away from her mom. Her mom hates her, nobody knows but her and Dakota.

_Flashback_

"_You ungrateful little bitch!" Screamed Beautris _

"_You know mom you say that a lot" Dakota said calmly back" When do I ask for anything?"_

_*Smack* "You little Skank" With that her mother stomped out of the room. Dakota ran to the door and grabbed Pogue's keys not bothering to leave a note. She hopped onto the yellow Ducati and sped away with a swollen bruised cheek._

_End Flashback_

When she came back to reality she felt a hand around her waist. She turned around and punched him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. "I told you not to touch me" She hissed. The guys except Reid were doubled over laughing at what I had just done to Reid.

"So since I've basically been waiting a century for you guys to get here, I think I'm going to go drop in now."

Caleb knew what she was planning on doing "Dakota"

"Not the boss of me Caleb" she sing songed back while walking away. Suddenly she was gone. You could hear her whoop going down.

"I think I'll do the same" Reid said with a smirk

"Hell yeah" was Tyler's agreement.

When she hit the ground she moved aside knowing that either Reid or Tyler or both were going to come after her. She was right. Reid came first then Tyler. When Tyler hit the ground they started walking. Tyler came next to Dakota and put his arm around her waist.

"So Baby Boy can touch you but I can't!" Reid whined.

"Baby Boy can because I know he hasn't slept with most of the girls at Spenser's."

Reid looked heart broken. He just looked at her with sorrowful eyes before walking of pissed.

"What was that about?" Asked Dakota Confused

"I don't know" Said Tyler just as confused

She felt a muscular arm wrap around her shoulder.

"So when do you think I can get my keys back" asked Pogue with an extended hand.

"Fine" She searched her pockets, coming up with nothing. "Shit"

Pogue's face turned red with anger. "You lost my keys!"

"No I'm just playing with you Pogue" She said sarcastically

"Fuck Dakota" Yelled Pogue

"You know my name has been used with that word twice today" She said with a small smile. "I'll go look for them" She said after she received a glare from Pogue. When she started walking away she heard Caleb yell "wait I'm coming with you." She stopped so he could catch up. "So still don't like parties huh?" She asked with a knowing smile

" You caught me" was Caleb's reply. They walked back to where they had jumped.

"There you are" she said when she found them.

"I'll race you Caleb"

"You're on" He started running and so did she until she got pulled back and a hand went over her mouth.

**It's a little short but it's my first time sorry. R please**


	2. Concousness

**Author's Note: I own nothing. I got bored so here's the next chapter.**

_Recently on _the_ Odd One Out:_

" _You caught me" was Caleb's reply. They walked back to where they had jumped. _

"_There you are" she said when she found them._

"_I'll race you Caleb"_

"_You're on" He started running and so did she until she got pulled back and a hand went over her mouth._

Chapter 2

Dakota's P.O.V

She was struggling all she could. She was throwing punches left and right but never coming in contact with anything. Then a rag was put over her nose. It smelt of chloroform. That was the last thing she remembered.

When she woke up she had a bad migraine. She looked around and all she saw was blackness. She used to contact somebody. The first person to come to mind was not Pogue nor Caleb nor Tyler, but Reid.

"_Reid Help! Please Help!"_

"_Dakota?" *Who else would it be dumb fuck* she thought_

"_Who else would it be! Help ple-….."_She went back to the darkness

"_Dakota… Dakota!"'_

Reid's P.O.V

They were standing talking to Kate and the new girl. I guess her name was Sarah or something, But I really could care less. I had to keep up my rep. so here it goes.

"You know my grandmother's name was Sarah"

"I'm Caleb, and you don't bring my grandmother to mind at all"

Reid couldn't help but silently thank Caleb. He was just watching as Kira and Aaron were coming over when he heard Dakota in his head.

"_Reid Please Help_"

"_Dakota''_ Why was she I his head. Looking around he did not see her anywhere. That's when he started to panic.

"_Who else would it be! Help ple-…"_ he gave her a second to see if there was anything else.

"_Dakota… Dakota!" _"Shit, Shit, Shit" was all he could say. "What?" asked Tyler. "Guys we need to leave... NOW!" That's when Aaron came up and stated shit. His friend said we made him want to puke so I gave him what he wanted. That's when The DJ said that the cops were coming.

"SHIT" Reid thought aloud. They all started running towards the hummer. "Hey wasn't the new guy supposed to be here?" asked Kate. "Yeah, yeah he was." Replied Sarah. When they got to the hummer Tyler got in the driver's seat and Reid in the passengers. That when he heard her again.

"_Reid_"

"_Dakota, Where are you_"

"_At your house_" that was not Dakota's voice.

"_Bullshit_" he said aloud.

"Now Reid don't be jealousy" Said Pogue

Reid did not know what he was talking about.

"My car won't start" Yelled Sarah

"You can hop in with us" Tyler said

"Fuck! I'll fix it for you." He ran over to the car and popped the hood. His eyes flashed black and it was done. He ran back to the hummer.

"_REID"_

"Shit, Dakota"

"What?" Tyler asked once again.

"Move over Baby Boy"

"But it's my car"

"MOVE NOW"

Reid slid into the seat and high tailed it out of there. They pulled to the side of the road when they got far enough away.

Reid called out to her in his mind

"_Dakota where are you"_

"_Reid!" It came out as a scream_

"_Dakota tell me where you are''_

"_Reid, I don't know but its dark, there are stars out and lots of tree. That's all I can see out the window. Wait, didn't we used to have a trees house by Putnam Barn?"_

"_Yeah, but what does that have to do with It."  
>"I am at Putnam Barn! Reid please help, it hurts so m-…"<em>

"_Dakota!"_ "Shit!"

"WHAT!" Tyler was starting to get pissed.

"Dakota she's in trouble. Sorry Tyler but move over again"

Reid got in and drove to Putnam Barn. He got out and ran as fast as he could.

Dakota's P.O.V

She gained consciousness after a while. She was so tired from using so much today. She called out to Reid again.

"_Reid"_

"_Dakota, Where are you_" She was about to say something then she felt a sharp pain un the back of her head, then again blackness.

Once again consciousness came back. She felt something wet on her arm. She looked down and there was a large gash, and it hurt like a Mother Fucker.

"_Reid"_

She was so tired. She stayed conscious. She needed to stop using.

Then for a change Reid called to her.

"_Dakota where are you"_

"_Reid!" It came out as a scream_

"_Dakota tell me where you are''_

"_Reid, I don't know but its dark, there are stars out and lots of tree. That's all I can see out the window. Wait, didn't we used to have a trees house by Putnam Barn?"_

"_Yeah, but what does that have to do with It." _

"_I am at Putnam Barn! Reid please help, it hurts so m-…" _Dam it I was falling asleep.

Reid's P.O.V

He didn't know if his brothers were following but he did not care. He ran into the barn and saw her there. She was tied to a rafter. She had an ugly cut down her arm, she was paler than usual. He took a step forward but a ball of energy shot him out of the barn. That's when his brothers came running. When he got up nothing happened. He ran back to the barn. Every time he saw her his heart broke. Her dirty blonde, red and black highlighted hair was hanging in her face.

"Oh so you finally decide to show up"

"Who the fuck are you!" Reid looked around but saw nothing

"It's sad that it took so long for her pathetic brothers to get here. Do you even care about her? HAHA, Of course you don't. If you did you would have known how her mother beats her. What's even worse is that her own brother does not know. HAHA"

Reid was getting mad. He still saw no one. The voice stopped. He felt it safe for him to go get Dakota. He was right. He used to get her down safely. She landed in his arms.

"Shit, Dakota please wake up, please."

"R-R-Reid"

"Oh my god Dakota" He hugged her as tight as he could.

"Reid go it's a trap!"

"What?"

"Come on we need to get out of here." She fell to the ground once she tried to walk. She tried to get up and walk but she couldn't instead she fainted again; She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything.**

_Previously on The Odd One Out_

"_R-R-Reid get out it's a trap!"_

Chapter 3:

"Where am I?" Oh my god, were is Reid!

"_Reid!"_

Stomping feet came up the stairs. She was so scared she was shaking. She grabbed the blankets she had over her and covered her head and pressed herself against the bed.

"Dam it Dakota you have to stop using"

"Oh my god! Reid!" She got off the bed and ran into his arms. "Reid, oh my god I was so scared"

"I know but for now don't use. Please don't use."

"I won't I pr-" "OWWW, AHHH" he dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Dakota! Guys! Get up here now!" The guys came running up the stairs. "What, Reid what did you do!"

"I didn't do anything she just dropped to the ground screaming" By now he was on the ground with her, holding her.

"Can you shut up Dako…. Boys what are you doing here?"

"Were trying to save your daughter."

"Why she's worthless."

"How dare you say that about your own daughter, who was just kidnapped and now's she's in a lot of pain and you don't care?" Reid screamed

"I never wanted her! She's not my daughter and never has been, the only reason we kept her when she was born is because Wayne loved her. After he died I was going to get rid of her, but then I found out she had the power. I couldn't give her away then!"

"You are a fucking bitch!"Reid yelled again. He picked up Dakota who was still screaming and started walking to the Hummer.

"Were do you think your taking her!"

"To the hospital she needs it" She was starting to get paler.

"You have no right to do that without my permission."

"I don't give a shit about your permission! TYLER! Keys now!" Tyler threw him the keys and started to walk towards the Hummer. The two eldest boys came out of there shock. Pogue just stared blankly at his mother. Caleb started walking towards the That Tyler and Reid had just gotten in to.

"How could you mom?" Pogue asked with a frown in his face

"Why do you care? You completely ignore her" Beautris snapped back

"I may not talk to her a lot but I do not ignore her. Have a nice life mom because we're not coming back. We will have someone stop by to grab our stuff." With that he ran towards the hummer.

Dakota's P.O.V

The pain was excruciating. "AHHH!"

"Hold on Dakota!" Was that Reid? Why? Why does he suddenly care? My thoughts were cut off by another wave of pain." AHHHHH" I closed my eyes for what I thought to be a couple of seconds, but when I opened my eyes we were at the hospital. I thought I felt someone use. Of course.

"Reid" It came out as a whisper but he could still hear it.

"Dakota?"

"Reid don't use. Please don't use." Whoa what just happened? Did I just ask Reid Garwin to not use? Nicely.

"Okay" after he said that another wave of pain came. This one was worse than all the others. It brought darkness with it, which I succumbed to. The last thing I heard was "Dakota, please, please don't leave me."

I was in complete serenity. I was in the darkness but for some reason I was not afraid. I-I actually felt safe. I was happy. Then I heard it. "Dakota please, please wake up. I can't live without you. Who else would I be able to pick on? Truth is I- I. God Reid just spit it out, stop being such a pussy!" That made me giggle." Oh my God Dakota you're alive!" With that he squeezed her in a hug so tight she was gasping for air. "Reid can't breathe" He let go instantly. She felt a slight pain in her arm. She hissed from the pain. She looked down at her arm and saw the stitching. When she looked at Reid she saw he was beating himself up in side. "Reid?"

Reid's P.O.V

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have touched you. If I wouldn't have touched you it wouldn't have hurt. Why, Why am I-"He was stopped in his tracks when a pair of lip's crashed down on his. They felt so good. He's been wanting to feel what it was to be kissed by her for a long time. As soon as the feeling came it was gone. He looked down at her. She was blushing furiously. "Wow"

"Yeah, Wow" She looked instantly sad. "Dakota, what's wrong?" He knew he had a worried expression on his face.

"What's going to happen now? I mean between us?" He could see the look of hurt on her face.

Dakota's P.O.V

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have touched you." That's when I stopped listening and started watching his lush pale pink lips. I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I couldn't stop myself. Oh. My. God. It felt so good. Wait what am I thinking! This is Reid were talking about! I pulled away blushing.

"Wow" was all he said

"Yeah, Wow" I felt instantly sad knowing this was going to change our friendship. I had started having feelings for Reid. Why? Why Reid Freaking Garwin!

"Dakota, what's wrong?" He had a sad look on his face; it made my heartbreak seeing him like that.

"What's going to happen now? I mean between us?" I felt a tear slide down my face but I did not care.

"Really I don't know but I would like to find out how it would work out if we gave us a chance" Holy shit did he just say that!

"What if that does not work out?"

"Then back to being friends." He said it with a small smile" With no awkwardness"

"Okay" The blush that had just faded was coming back at full force. "So what do we do now?" The blush was getting even stronger. Garwin's signature smirk was starting to form on his lips.

"You know your blush is very sexy." OMG! He did not just tell me that. The blush that could not get any darker just did.

"Ha ha um Reid, don't you think you should go notify a doctor that I'm awake or something?"

"Yeah but that would mean I couldn't sit here and make you blush that sexy blush you do."

"Whatever just go get a doctor so I can get out of here." Reid out on his pouty face.

"Reid you do not look the slightest attractive with that facial expression right now." With that Reid got up and walked away.

"Hey, Reid."

"Yeah."

"Nice ass" After that she winked. Reid just turned around and walked out. I could have swore he muttered something along the line of "About time you noticed"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Well no internet for a while so that means no updating.**

_**Previously **__on The Odd One Out:_

"_Nice ass" After that she winked. Reid just turned around and walked out. I could have swore he muttered something along the line of "About time you noticed"_

Chapter 4_:_

"Hey guys!" Dakota yelled as the other three guys came over and sat next to her.

"Hey Gimpy." Of course it would be Tyler that says it.

"I'm not gimpy! If I can still kick your ass I'm not gimpy!" I looked at Pogue and Caleb. They were being a little to quite.

"Pogue, Caleb, What's wrong?" I was being a little bit skeptical.

"Well we started thinking, thinking about what happened to you." Her smile that she had, turned to a frown after hearing that.

"Why?" She asked her voice a little shaky.

"Well why were they or it after you? You've never done anything wrong."

This time Caleb was the one to speak. "Did you see who it was?"

That's when the water works came. "No, no Caleb no I didn't. The pain was too much and I was going in and out of consciousness."

"One more question then I'll drop it." She nodded not being able to speak. "Why did you contact Reid and nobody else and why did you not just use to get free?"

"The thing is Caleb I did try to get free but it was like every time I tried to get free I was knocked out by a person. It's like they knew what I was doing. I don't know why they let me use to contact Reid though. I contacted Reid because that was the first person to pop into my mind, I don't know why but he just did."

That's when Reid came back in. I'm guessing he noticed me crying because he came running over to me. He just hugged me, for that instant I felt as safe as I did when I was in the dark when I was unconscious. I just sat there and quietly cried ruining his shirt. When I finished I noticed that I ruined it.

"Sorry for ruining your shirt Reid" She said while wiping her eyes.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's washable" There was a small smile on his lips when he said it.

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler just sat there aw struck to what they had just seen. "What the fuck are you staring at?" There's normal Reid.

"Are-Are you two um- going out?" Tyler asked stuttering while saying it. I went to go answer but truth is I did not know the answer myself.

"Um I don't know the answer myself." I know I looked hurt because Reid must have noticed because what he did made me shocked.

"Dakota?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Hmm. Let me think about it." I stood there tapping my foot and putting my finger to my chin."Hmmm. I'm thinking, I'm thinking, Hmm I think yes" I said it with a smile.

"There, there's your answer baby boy" Yep Reid is back to his cocky self. Then of course my brother has to ruin it.

"No, Fuck no."

"What?"

"You are not dating Reid Garwin."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because no offences Reid but you treat girls like trash."

"None taking because you know what before your sister I did but it's over now that I'm with her."

God! I need a way to make this less stressful and awkward. Here comes the randomness.

"I feel like a cougar" Reid busted out laughing while the other guys looked confused. "Wow, okay cougar as is an old lady that dates really young guys." That's when they all started laughing.

"Wow babe, that was kind of' random." No he didn't, he did not just call me that!

"Okay sorry but Reid you can't call me babe."

"Why not?" He looked very confused.

"Because it makes me sound girly" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Fine what would you be preferred to be called?"

"Anything that does not make me sound like a preppy bitch"

"Whatever you say koda Bear"

"Hey that works!" with that they all started laughing.

"Hey Reid when can I leave" I said it seriously, too bad they couldn't have taken it that way.

The laughing stopped instantly I took that as a bad sign, until it started up again. "Seriously when can I leave, I don't feel safe here." I had not noticed a silent tear trail down my cheek. Reid was by my side in an instant.

"What, why don't you feel safe. Hearing you say that is kind of weird seeing how you feel safe on a dirt bike."

"I don't know it just feels like some ones watching me all the time, not doctors but something else. While Reid was in the room earlier I felt like I was being watched. When I looked behind him I saw a darkling but did not say anything because I was afraid of what was going to happen." By then I was back to crying.

"YOU SAW A WHAT?" Reid yelled which made her cry more.

"Reid don't yell it's only making matters worse, what I want to know is who would send you a darkling. Nobody here would."

Nobody noticed until after awhile the crying had stopped. Tyler was the first to notice. When he turned around to talk to her she was gone. "DAM IT" They all looked to where he was looking. There was no Dakota to be seen.

"What the hell, she was just here!" Screamed Reid.

Dakota's P.O.V

After Reid yelled at me I just wanted to get away. I thought of the dirt bike tracks that were next the Dells and the next thing I know I'm crying in a ball form in the middle of the track.

"_Dakota"_ I gasped why was he doing this. He had just yelled at me.

"_What!"_

"_Dakota please calm down and tell me where you are."_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

"_I said no_"

"_Why"_

"_Because we haven't even been dating a day and you yell at me" _Reid did not know but she had started crying again.

"_Koda I'm sorry I was just mad that you saw a darkling when I was in the room and you did not tell me"_

"_I didn't know what your reaction would have been to it."_

"_I would have protected you." _

"_Well I know that now."_

"_Will you please tell me where you are now?"_

"_I'm at the dirt bike tracks"_

"_Which ones"_

I sent him a visual of where I was.

"_Reid"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Hurry please"_

"_Why?"_

"_Look back to the visual I just sent you"_

There was a man just staring at her about fifty yards away.

"What do you want"

"You and of course your powers."

The sudden thought to run came to me. I did just that. Then I had a weird idea. I wonder if our powers can change us into animals. Well now's the best time to try. My eyes flashed black and the next thing I know is that I'm running on all fours. This is Fucking awesome! I'm a wolf. I laughed but it came out as a bark. Even more cool. What I forgot about is my stitches. I lost my attacker so I slowed down, not to bright of a move. My stitches were torn. I screamed but it came out as a howl. I collapsed still in wolf form. The next thing that happened was not expected. The dude that was watching me jumped onto me pining me down. I felt a whole new type of pain.

"_Reid hurry please"_

"_I'm at the track but where are you?"_

"_follow the howls!"_

I screamed as loud as I could multiple times. The guy had taken a knife out and put it to my throat.

"_Reid!"_

"Who the fuck are you! And what are you doing on my girlfriend!"

"Oh so you finally got the balls to tell her how you feel, I'm impressed."

I let out another howl it was followed by a whimper from the pain. Reid looked so sad when he looked at me, My vision was getting dark.

"_Reid I can't stay in this form much longer"_

"_Come on koda just a little bit longer"_

"_Wait I have an idea"_

"_don't do anything stupid"_

"_My idea won't work because of my arm. The stitches they were torn"_

"_Fuck"_

"_Reid please don't be mad at me"_

"_For what" _

"_Doing this"_

With that I changed out of the wolf form and back into my human form. I looked down at my arm ad found that I was losing a lot of blood. I had not noticed that I was naked until The attacker had made a comment.  
>"Oh you're just making this too much fun for me." He was straddling her. That's when he started to grind his member against me. I tried to change form again but he saw my eyes change and he pushed the knife against my skin harder drawing blood. I looked over to Reid with watery eyes. He was pissed.<p>

"_Reid where are the others."_

"_I don't know"_

"_Reid please do something to make him stop"_

"_I'm thinking"_

"_Use or something! I can't he sees when I do."_

The attacker forgot about Reid. Reid formed an energy ball at him. The attacker barely went anywhere but it was enough for me to get out from under him, I ran to Reid once I got loose. I grabbed onto him and thought of his dorm. Within seconds we were there. When we were back safe at the dorms, I collapsed. Reid lifted me up onto the bed and ran to the bathroom to get supplies to clean the wound and fix it. He used to stitch it back up. Then he rapped my arm in gauze. He used to get me dressed which I was thankful for. I was falling asleep. Reid went to lay on the other bed and I did something that surprised even me. My hand shot to grab onto his wrist. He look back at me.

"Please don't leave me"

"I'm just going to go lay down"

"Lay down with me, just please don't leave."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well here's the next chapter. Please review.**

_Previously on The Odd One Out:_

"_Please don't leave me"_

"_I'm just going to go lay down"_

"_Lay down with me, just please don't leave."_

Chapter 5:

"Reid please" Reluctantly Reid got in the bed, Dakota cuddled up to him as much as she could. When she did so he stiffened.

"What?"

"Well this is the first time you have ever been like this."

"oh." With that she moved to the other side of the bed.

"Dakota, it wasn't a bad thing. Come back over here." He had his arms open for her to come in. She hesitated before going into them.

"Reid."

"Hmm"

"What where you going to say to me, when I was in the hospital before I giggled?"

"Um, it's not important. Not right now, just go to bed you need rest." Before he could finish his sentence she was asleep. Out of reflex she scooted closer to him and tightened her grip on him when he moved to adjust himself. When she did that a genuine smile appeared on his face. He has had a lot of girls do this to him but now it felt good.

"Um..." When I woke up I tried to stretch but it was not happening since there was a muscular arm around her waist. I panicked not know where I was. I started to struggle trying to get loose, but they tightened.

"Let me go!" she started struggling.

"Dakota! Calm down" She turned to see Reid's shaggy blonde hair. She felt embarrassed instantly.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Reid; I just panicked when I did not know where I was. "I was so embarrassed.

"It's okay Dakota. Calm down" He just pulled her closer. "Go back to sleep"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because it's noon."

"Your point?"

"Just get up"

"No."

"Please, get up."

"No."

"Fine, No touching me." With that his eyes snapped open.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, we could go back to the you can't touch me but everyone else can." With that he snapped out of bed.

"Thank you."

"Whatever"

"I'm going to go to my dorm and get changed."

"You think that it'd safe for you to do that right now. Every time you are alone you get attaked."

"I'll be fine I promise. Hey what day is it?"

"Monday"

"Shit we're missing the first day of school!"

"So"

"Reid I have perfect attendance." She ran out the door into a hard body. Abbot. I heard Reid let out a low growl. "Keep walking Abbot."

"Oh, So your going do low to doing your best friends sister." Abbot was going to get it.

"Shut up Abbot and leave my girl friend alone."

"Oh so you don't deny fucking her."

"I did not fuck her." They were face to face by now.

"Reid please don't . He's not worth it." I was pulling him back with all my strength.

"Yeah Garwin, listen to your bitch" It was too late. Reid was on top of Aaron punching the crap out of him.

"Reid!" I was starting to panic. I decided I had no choice but to use to get him off. When I did a wave of pain came. Then what I think to be a vision came. There was Putnam Barn. It was pouring rain. There was a man. "Come here at 11:00 tomorrow or else the whole covenant dies."

With that I was snapped out of the vision and collapsed on the floor.

"Dakota!" Reid was by me the second I hit the floor.

"Get the guys, emergency meeting. Now" He gave me a questioning look.

"You know you look really hot right now." I winked when I said it.

"You know that you suck at changing the subject."

"Ahh but that's what you love about me, well I have to go get changed now. Don't forget to get the guys tell them to meet me at Putnam barn." I started to walk away until Reid grabbed my wrist and turned me around. The next thing I know I felt lips against mine. Once again it felt so good! I got a little daring. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. His mouth opened instantly. I bit back a moan but I didn't try hard enough so it came out. I could feel his lips form into a smile. I punched his arm playfully to nock his ego back into place. I needed to breathe like right now. I pulled away breathing heavy. Reid was just sitting there smirking at me.

"You need to work on that, don't worry I'll teach you." His smirk fell I winked and walked away. I was half way to my dorm when my phone notified me that I had a message.

To: Dakota

From: Tyler

Dakota answer your damn phone! We've all called you. Reid told us what happened.-Ty

I sent a quick reply

To: Tyler

From: Dakota

Hey emergency meeting Putnam Barn. NOW. – Koda bear

At Putnam Barn

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and I were standing in a circle.

"So you called a meeting."Pogue stated

"Yeah. Okay um so I found something out."

"What" asked Pogue

"Um, I can kinda teleport…"

"What!" Tyler, Caleb, an Pogue yelled. Reid just sat there smirking.

" Yeah well um last night when I just disappeared from the hospital room. That was me. After what happened I just wanted to leave, and I thought of my favorite place, the dirt bike tracks up by the Dells and the next thing I know I'm there."

"Okay so what happened when you got there?"

"Um… I kinda got attacked again. There was a guy there and my instincts told me to run so I did. Then I found out something really cool. Here watch" I flashed my eyes. I started shrinking. I started growing fur, then I was on all fours. I chose to be a wolf again. I looked at all the guys. They all seemed socked except for Reid. I giggled but it came out as a bark. "_Cool Huh?" I sent that to the guys by using. _Then I remembered. "Shit" but it came out as a growl. I looked at Reid and he knew what i was thinking about. He started busting out laughing.

"What" Caleb asked

"When she does that she loses her cloths" He said in-between laughs

I looked at Reid with pleading eyes. "Fine" His eyes flashed black and he had a pair of my cloths in his hands. I jumped and grabbed them with my teeth careful not to bite him. I went around to the corner of the barn. I changed back to human form and got dressed. "Thanks Reid"

"No problem, but what do I get for doing it?" He had a smirk on his face.

"Hmm. You think a kiss could manage?"

"Hell yeah." It was a kiss that left him wanting more

_**Author's note: So after this I think im going to change the rating to M because its going to get more physical. Also i'm posting a new story. Its going to have the same name as the main character (Dakota) but its going to be diffferent.**_


End file.
